<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bargain too Rich by azparagon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087323">A Bargain too Rich</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/azparagon/pseuds/azparagon'>azparagon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/azparagon/pseuds/azparagon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mon Mothma needs further information about the second Death Star and only a bounty hunter she hasn't met has it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Bargain too Rich</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dantooine . What was she doing back here. It was not safe to be here. A few years had passed since the Alliance had used it for a base and the Empire had moved on, but still...what might be here?<br/>
What Mon Mothma knew was here was the bounty hunter she was looking for. She didn't know who he was. An aide of hers had a contact, who made contact with a smuggler, who knew someone who might have information,<br/>
and that had led her to a meeting with this bounty hunter. Scum , most civilized people called them. She didn't care to deal with them, but she didn't care for many things which had transpired in the past 25 years in this<br/>
galaxy.<br/>
Her droid piloted ship landed on the surface and she spotted the dwelling she was to meet him. She had snuck away with various explanations to the other leaders of the rebellion. They would never have<br/>
let her go had they known where she was and who she was to meet. There were so many if's...If he had the information, if she was not apprehended by Imperials, if he did not harm her.<br/>
She instructed the droid to stay with the ship as she left and walked slowly to the the dwelling, which began to appear slightly larger than she first though. There were two levels, and perhaps an<br/>
undergound level as well.<br/>
The planet itself , desolate, at least to her. Before the war she was much less familiar with desolate, but afterward the galaxy seemed mostly desolate. So many uninhabited, or almost uninhabited planets to run and hide on.<br/>
There were monsters lurking around every corner, whether of the human or nonhuman kind.<br/>
She reached doorway, and typed on the security pad on the wall the code she was given. The door slid open and stale air escaped. Cautiously she crept in. There was little light, but some from a few windows and skylights<br/>
throughout. She was right, there were multiple levels, but it was sparsely decorated. If decorated was even a word that could be used. Nervously she paced back and forth for several minutes. She sat down and then<br/>
almost immediately she was up again. Although the war had hardened her nerves in her position she was not often this close to direct danger. If there was danger? The afternoon went on. The time was correct why wasn't he here?<br/>
Of course he must be travelling from across the galaxy but...then again perhaps not. Perhaps he was watching, testing the situation.<br/>
On and on these thoughts went through her mind until it seemed unreal he would arrive until she she saw a shadow flash across the room suddenly and move away. She jerked towards a window and looked. There! A ship finally.<br/>
A Firespray 31 patrol ship. They were rare. Extremely rare to see randomly. At first she was curious, then began to feel unease, and then back to curious. It didn't take but a little bit and the hatch opened and another few moments<br/>
a figure emerged by himself. A mandalorian. Wait. The sunlight was making it difficult to see the colors of his clothing. No , not him.<br/>
He was at the doorway.  "Good , you're here. I don't like wasting my time."<br/>
"I came for the information if you have it."<br/>
"you should know by now i'm good for it."<br/>
"Yes, your reputation proceeds you."<br/>
He walked to the table in the room , practically ignoring her and threw a packet down on it.<br/>
"I have brought money, i'm sure enough."<br/>
"I'm not interested in money, not right now at least. I just made a lot of it with Jabba the Hutt."<br/>
Mon Mothma knew what he was talking about. It was him. Boba Fett. He had taken Captain Han Solo to the gangster a few months earlier.<br/>
"i'm afraid i don't understand. What is it you want?"<br/>
He paused and seemed to be surveying the living quarters.<br/>
"When i heard who i'd be meeting i became interested. Jabba's girls are always friendly and attractive, but a former Senator, i think that's a first for me."<br/>
She was even less comfortable now.<br/>
"i don't understand."<br/>
He turned and looked her up and down.<br/>
"Undress for me."<br/>
"What? I will not. I am here for a business deal . Nothing more nothing less."<br/>
"But the terms of that deal were never discussed."<br/>
"It's money, nothing else."<br/>
"As you wish. I will take the information with me then."<br/>
"No! please the galaxy  needs it. Surely even you can understand that!"<br/>
"My dealings with the Empire have been profitable. Either give me somthing better or things can stay just as they are as far as i'm concerned."<br/>
He turned towards the door and she gasped as she pondered what to do. He was reaching for the doorway , "Alright. Please." He turned and looked. She stared at the floor, and then slowly reached around her collar.<br/>
A clasp undone. "Just give me a moment." Could this bounty hunter not see what she was going through? Had he no feelings? Always she had long gowns, and they did not remove easily without help. His head held steady, droidlike, although she knew<br/>
he was not one underneath. Finally she had the gown over her head and off. Covered only in her undergarments she paused. "Now the rest." Her eyes flared. He was immovable though. Once again she reached to remove more<br/>
to please this man.<br/>
She stood nude before him, her pale skin pale even in this poor light. She was mortified yet he was emotionless. "Come with me." He walked through a doorway and into the next room. It was a bedroom, with a fresher at the far end.<br/>
He stopped and removed his helmet. He stood facing the other way for a few moments and then turned. There staring her in the face was that of a man in his early 30s, and also obviously a clone of Jango Fett.<br/>
"Lay down on the bed and be comfortable. "<br/>
"What ? Why?" Surely he didn't mean....<br/>
"I'm going to freshen." As he began to undress. "And then we'll finish our bargain." Off came his armor, his gloves and boots, his suit, and then he was nude also as walked towards the fresher. She gasped. Nothing had<br/>
prepared her for this. His body was much darker than hers. He was muscled, but not large, with some scars. How could she do this , or even get close to doing this? It was for the rebellion. Wouldn't it be worse on her<br/>
to call on someone else to do it? Had she not lead others to put themselves on the line in ways she had not?<br/>
Light sprays of water rained down on him as she sat on the bed. It had been a long time since she had seen a man in this way. He turned and his front was exposed to her. He had little hair on his body, but a dark nest<br/>
at his groin where his cock hung. He was an attractive man who did unattractive things. Why was he taking so long to do this? Was he doing this to her purposefully? Perhpps he was just that dirty under those clothes. His eyes opened<br/>
and she realized he knew she was staring at him. A slight upturn of his lip and she knew he was pleased with himself.<br/>
He dried himself and by the time he entered the room again his cock was half hard. She couldn't help but be intimidated by the thought of it. Not huge, but on the upper end of aver and with a slight curve to it, it bounced<br/>
as he walked.<br/>
"Well, lay back my lady."<br/>
Now it was his turn to gaze. A true red, on top and between her legs. He gained excitement. Her breasts were larger than he expected from the formless dress she had worn.  He laid down beside her and they looked at each<br/>
other for a few moments. His hand went around her head and pulled her in for a kiss. "Mmmmhm." she moaned . Surely she should have expected it by now, but still she did not. His kiss was powerful and searching. She resolved to let him lead.<br/>
Slowly he worked his tongue into her mouth. She let out a moan, as much as she could. His hand moved down her back and to her ass. Soft and womanly, full. He kneaded it gently. She knew he must have had his share<br/>
of women.  He pulled back and then he was down to her breast, licking and kissing it. "Boba please can't we come to another bargain?" "I'm rather enjoying this."<br/>
His flicks and kisses had an effect on her. How could this feel good? His hands were everywhere; down her legs, across her belly caressing her arms, touching her face. The he looked at her for a moment and the starling words.<br/>
"Suck my cock." Her mouth opened startled. "Go ahead." She moved down the bed and there it was. It was nearly totally erect. "You can do it. Touch it." She put a hand on it, moved her fingers slightly, studied it, looked up and then back to it, and then she took it into her mouth. She moved the hardness in and out and she just knew she wasn't good at it as she was surely not practiced. "Have you done this before?" He must realize it too. Still she had to perform it for a bit until he finally released her<br/>
from anymore. "Alright alright, lay back." She moved up the bed and he was at the foot. He took her legs and spread them and then he dove into her pussy. His tongue explored her folds and she found this more invasive<br/>
than sucking him. Whatever his aim she just could get comfortable enough to be pleased. He looked up at her and moved up. She looked down and watched his cock right at her pussy. He rubbed the tip up and down. She looked up and closed her<br/>
eyes as she felt him enter.  "Well you're tight. I must be in as rare company as i thought." He moved over her and laid down as he bagan to move. "uhhh" she cried as his cock moved in and out. She had been gripping the sheets but now her<br/>
arms went around her and she tightened them on his back.  He kissed the side of her face and she was surprised.  She turned and he looked at her and his mouth went right for hers. His thrusts became faster. It hurt a bit. Her hands now<br/>
gripped his ass. She pulled her legs open more and farther back. Perhaps if they are more open it will hurts less. His cock pushed in deeper now and he began to moan. Her eyes were half open looking between the ceiling and his face.<br/>
She began to feel pleasure. How long would this go on? He rotated his pelvis, he was touching her in new places it seemed.  Suddenly he pulled back and sat up. He stared at her for several moments. What was wrong?<br/>
He was calming himself down. He had almost finished, but he didn't want to.  Finally sighing, "turn over." She turned and laid on her stomach, but he put his hand on her and pulled her up on her knees and elbows. Once again she<br/>
could feel his cock rubbing up and down her lips, so much moisture between them. Then he thrust in. "unhhhhh." She was filled up once more. His hand went across her ass and under, touching her stomach. He began thrusting<br/>
and it felt so good. His hands were under her squeezing her breasts and nipples. If felt as if his cock was getting larger. "Unhhhh" it felt as if he had just banged as  deep her pussy went. "you are a real lady, but you could be taught."<br/>
What was he doing to her, her body was responding to him. How? He gripped her breasts firmly and pulled her up. Kissing her on the neck , "ohhh" he moaned and her eyes opened as she felt him throb inside her. He continued to thrust, and then<br/>
held still as his seed spilled within her. He held her still, nuzzling her neck. "you are the finest woman i've been with." She had wanted to call him a bastard a while earlier, but at the moment she could not even think. Somehow,<br/>
someway he had brought her pleasure as well. Then they were collapsing on the bed and laying next to each other for a little while. She looked at his face, his body and she found him attractive, but all of a sudden what this<br/>
had all been about returned to her. "Is the bargain complete?" "if you wish it to be." She nodded her head and got up. She looked around and then started for the other room. She began dressing quickly. She looked at the documents he had<br/>
brought and they seemed genuine. These could save lives. She turned and there he was in the doorway , still nude. "thank you" She went to the door and didn't look back. Still uneasy of what could happen to her she was as<br/>
quick as she could be getting to her ship. As the pilot droid took the ship off the surface she looked down, Boba still inside , and then she looked away.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>